¿Cómo se hacen los bebés?
by CELESTE kaomy-chan
Summary: ¿Por qué esto siempre le pasaba a él? ¿Era una especie de conspiración para hacer su vida miserable?


**¿Cómo se hacen los bebés?**

-¿Papi?-

-¿Sí, cariño?-

-¿Cómo se hacen los bebés?-

Cuando esa pregunta inocente fue dicha por la vocecita infantil de su hija, Hitsugaya Shimo, de siete años, el pincel con el que Hitsugaya estaba completando su papeleo del día se partió en tres pedazos al ser oprimido despiadadamente entre sus fuertes dedos.

-¿Eh?...- esa fue la respuesta más inteligente que su cerebro fue capaz de pensar en ese momento.

-Le pregunté a mi mami cómo fue que mi hermanito se metió dentro de su estómago y ella me dijo que fue tu culpa.- él casi se va de espaldas. ¡Maldita sea, Karin! ¿Cómo le dice eso a su pequeña? –Quise preguntarle más pero dijo que tenía que ver a mi tía Yuzu y salió corriendo…- claro, ella sí podía escapar con todo y la gran barriga. –Así que… ¿cómo se hacen los bebés, papi?- lo miró con sus ojos turquesas llenos de curiosidad.

-Umm…- sintió su rostro comenzar a arder. –Escucha… los bebés se hacen a través de un proceso biológico llamado reproducción.- dijo mientras intentaba volver a recomponer su porte digno. –Un ser vivo origina otro ser vivo al cual le transmite su información genética. Esto es una característica común de todas las formas de vida conocidas.- su hija frunció el ceño y asintió.

-Entiendo, pero… ¿cómo llegó mi hermanito al vientre de mami?- él reprimió un gemido. Había esperado que ella se conformara con la otra explicación.

-En los seres humanos la reproducción se da cuando una célula masculina y una célula femenina se unen. Hay células en nuestro cuerpo específicamente predispuestas para la función reproductora. La célula reproductora masculina llega hacia la célula reproductora femenina y ahí comienza un complicado proceso en el cual se desarrolla una nueva vida. Las células reproductoras ayudan en el desarrollo de la nueva vida, haciéndola crecer hasta cuando sea el momento en el que deba nacer. Tu hermanito está en el vientre de tu madre porque aún está creciendo. Cuando esté listo saldrá y podremos conocerlo.- dio la explicación más simple posible evitando cuidadosamente mencionar la "palabra s".

-Ohh…- Shimo sonrió, viéndose satisfecha. Él sintió el alivio comenzar a llenarlo, pero entonces ella frunció el ceño. –Pero… hay algo que no me queda claro… ¿Cómo es que se encuentran la célula masculina y la célula femenina?- se llevó un dedo a la barbilla inocentemente, ignorando como su padre casi sufre un ataque cardiaco ahí mismo.

-B-bueno…- oh, por Dios… Oh, por Dios. Oh, por Dios. Oh, por Dios. Oh, por Dios. ¿Qué se supone que iba a decirle ahora? No quería mentirle ni decirle algo que confundiría su inocente cabecita de cabellos blancos, sin embargo ni loco iba a decirle más de lo que ya le dijo ni mucho menos usar alguna palabra comprometedora. Entonces ¿qué podía decirle? –Veras…- ¿no podía llegar un hollow y comérselo en ese mismo instante? –La célula masculina y la femenina se encuentran cuando… cuando…- su rostro comenzó a arder. Solo veía una salida para esto, no era la más digna, pero debía intentarlo. –Cuando… mamá y papá se demuestran lo mucho que… que se aman.- no podía creer que acabara de decir eso.

Mirando el lado bueno, al menos Matsumoto y Hinamori no estaban cerca para reírse de él.

-Aww…- Shimo juntó las manos, enternecida, como cada vez que los descubría a él y a Karin besándose cuando pensaban que ella no estaba cerca. –Qué dulce. No sabía que la biología podía ser romántica también.- le sonrió con ojos brillantes. –Gracias por la explicación, papi. Voy a dibujar más cosas lindas para decorar la nueva habitación de mi hermanito.- finalmente se fue brincando del lugar probablemente a buscar hoja y lápices.

Una vez sintió su reiatsu estar a una distancia considerable, Toshiro se desplomó sobre su asiento y dejó escapar un gran suspiro.

Karin le había dicho que quería tres hijos, pero él no iba a volver a pasar por esto ni en broma. Tendrían a este hijo y se acabó. No más bebés en la familia Hitsugaya.

.

-¿Papá?-

-¿Sí, mocoso?-

-¿Cómo se hacen los bebés?-

Una horrible sensación de deja vu invadió a Toshiro cuando su hijo de nueve años, Hitsugaya Kiui, lo miró con una ceja en alto desde su posición sentado a su lado con su zanpakuto apoyada sobre sus piernas cruzadas. Ambos estaban en la misma posición uno junto al otro, con el objetivo de meditar un poco después de una corta sesión de entrenamiento.

-Estamos aquí para meditar, no para hacer preguntas.- intentó zafar inmediatamente, todavía sin superar el horrible episodio que lo había hecho pasar cuando su hija ahora de diecisiete años le hizo la misma pregunta. –Cierra la boca, cierra los ojos y concéntrate.- cerró los ojos intentando fingir que meditaba.

-No puedo concentrarme con la duda dándome vueltas.- empezó a picar su brazo con los dedos para llamar su atención. Él gruñó y abrió un ojo para lanzarle una mirada de advertencia, mas no le hizo caso y siguió picándolo con ambos dedos índices. -¡Vamos, papá! Se supone que sabes muchas cosas por ser un genio y eso ¿no? Dime, dime, dime, dime, dime, dime, dime, dime…- siguió picándolo con ambos dedos, uno por cada silaba. –Dime, dime, dime, dime, dime, dime, dime…-

-¡YA! ¡Cielos!- finalmente se rindió. –Tenías que ser hijo de tu madre…- rodó los ojos, recordando algunas de las infantiles maneras que tenía su esposa de llamar su atención cuando decía que estaba trabajando demasiado. -¿Por qué no le preguntas a ella, de todos modos?- siguió intentando zafar de repetir la traumática experiencia.

-Le pregunte, y ella me dijo que te preguntara a ti porque esto era "cosa de hombres" o algo así.- maldita sea, Karin. ¿Por qué ella siempre encontraba la manera de escapar y dejarlo a él con toda la responsabilidad? –Entonces, ¿cómo se hacen los bebés? Quiero decir, escuche del cuento de la cigüeña pero suena a que es una farsa como eso de Santa Claus, además mis hermanitos están dentro del vientre de mamá ahora y ella dice que tienen que salir de ahí, por lo que no creo que ningún tipo de ave esté involucrada en el asunto de traerlos.- lo miró sospechosamente con sus ojos turquesas.

Hitsugaya gruñó.

Se había repetido mil veces que no quería más hijos, sabía que sí su esposa volvía a quedar embarazada traería preguntas que no querría responder. ¿Entonces cómo demonios había accedido a tener un tercer hijo? ¿Qué demonios había estado pasando por su mente en ese momento?

" _Oh, sí"_ , recordó con amargura… Él había estado pensando en lo sensual que sonaba la voz de Karin en su oído mientras le pedía que le hiciera otro hijo.

Ella había dejado de tomar la píldora por lo que él tuvo que auto-imponerse la abstinencia hasta que ella dejara esas locuras de lado y volviera a tomar el anticonceptivo. Su resolución no duró mucho, por supuesto. ¿Quién podía resistirse por mucho tiempo a su hermosa esposa seduciéndolo para que le haga otro bebé? Él al menos lo intentó. Casi, casi dura dos semanas. Era bastante impresionante en su humilde opinión, pero bueno… acabó cediendo.

Lo peor fue que les salió premio doble. Casi se van de espaldas cuando en el cuarto escuadrón les dijeron que estaban esperando gemelos. Incluso Karin tuvo que admitir que cuatro eran demasiados, Toshiro literalmente se desmayó. No obstante, una vez superado el shock, encontraron la idea bastante emocionante.

Pero aquí estaba… su esposa tenía dos bebés en el vientre, y su hijo pelinegro de nueve años tenía una pregunta que aún lo perseguía en sus pesadillas y esperaba que él le contestara con sabiduría sin mentirle. ¿Qué se supone que iba a decirle?

-Bueno… los bebés se hacen a través de un proceso biológico llamado reproducción. Un ser vivo origina otro ser vivo al cual le transmite su información genética, esto es una característica común de todas las formas de vida conocidas. En los seres humanos la reproducción se da cuando una célula masculina y una célula femenina se unen. Hay células en nuestro cuerpo específicamente predispuestas para la función reproductora. La célula reproductora masculina llega hacia la célula reproductora femenina y ahí comienza un complicado proceso en el cual se desarrolla una nueva vida o en el caso de tu madre dos nuevas vidas. Las células reproductoras ayudan en el desarrollo de las nuevas vidas, haciéndolas crecer hasta cuando sea el momento en el que deban nacer.- soltó de golpe la misma explicación que le había dado a su hija nueve años atrás.

Asintió complacido de sí mismo, agradeciendo tener una memoria tan buena. Sin embargo, al mirar a su hijo, pudo ver por su cabeza ladeada, sus ojos entrecerrados y su boca torcida que no había entendido absolutamente nada de lo que dijo.

-Ehh… ¿podrías repetirlo, pero esta vez en mi mismo idioma, por favor?- se cruzó de brazos. -¿Qué demonios es una información geneti-qué-cosa, de todos modos?- se llevó una mano a la nuca y empezó a frotarla, gesto heredado de su madre cuando estaba confundida, perdida o nerviosa.

El mayor suspiró. A veces olvidaba que Kiui, a diferencia de él y su hija, no era un gran fanático de las ciencias. Era inteligente, pero mentalmente holgazán, no le gustaba pensar demasiado las cosas, era más entregado a los deportes y actividad física, aunque también parecía gustarle bastante ciertas áreas de las matemáticas.

-Escucha, solo tienes que saber que tus hermanos están en el vientre de tu madre porque son muy pequeños aún y necesitan desarrollarse más antes de nacer para que podamos conocerlos. El cuerpo femenino está preparado para esta tarea. Como te dije, es un proceso natural.- esperaba que con eso le bastara antes de que las cosas llegaran a ser aún más incómodas.

-¿Pero cómo llegaron los bebés ahí?- para su desgracia, siguió preguntando. -¿Mamá no se los comió, verdad?- abrió mucho los ojos, claramente horrorizado por la idea. -¿Y es verdad que tienen que cortarle el estómago para que salgan?- ahí pareció preocupado.

-Claro que no se los comió.- suspiró. –Y no sabemos sí será necesario cortar su vientre para que nazcan los bebés, de todos modos la operación no tiene por qué ser peligrosa. Y llegaron ahí cuando…- cuando él fue débil y no pudo negarse a su manipuladora esposa. –Cuando…- genial, ¿qué podía decirle? No quería revelarle demasiada información aún, pero su hijo no se creería cualquier cosa y sí le mentía cuando creciera y se diera cuenta de cómo eran realmente las cosas podría enojarse. –Cuando… mamá y yo… nos demostramos lo mucho que nos amamos.- ¿realmente acababa de volver a usar eso como explicación? Su hija y su esposa aún se burlaban de él cada vez que recordaban la cursi explicación que le dio cuando era pequeña.

¡¿Pero qué más podría haber hecho?! Bien que él y su hijo tenían sus momentos de no llevarse del todo bien, sin embargo todavía era su pequeño y quería mantenerlo lo más inocente posible hasta que llegué el momento en el que no tenga que temer traumarlo de alguna manera… Además de que Karin y Shimo lo quemarían vivo sí arruinaba la infancia de su pequeño consentido.

-¡Eww!- Kiui de inmediato hizo una mueca de asco como cada vez que los descubría a él y a Karin besándose cuando pensaban que no estaba cerca. -¡Ok, no quiero saber nada más!- alzó ambas manos. –Maldición, no debí preguntar… Eww…- se estremeció.

-¡No maldigas, muchachito!- lo golpeó en la cabeza con la funda de su zanpakuto. –Ahora volvamos a meditar, necesitas trabajar más en tu shikai.- rápidamente cambió de tema, agradeciendo enormemente el que su hijo repudiara todo lo que tenía que ver con amor o romance y más sí tenía que ver con sus padres.

Definitivamente no iba a tener más hijos, y esta vez lo decía de verdad. Ni en un millón de años quería volver a pasar por esto.

.

-¡¿Papá?!-

-¿Si, hijo?-

-¡¿Cómo se hacen los bebés?!-

Al escuchar la entusiasmada pregunta del mayor de los gemelos, Toshiro de inmediato escupió todo el té que acababa de ingerir, entrando en un ataque de tos horrible.

Su hijo Hitsugaya Kyuu, de once años, empezó a palmearle la espalda en un intento de ayudarlo a calmar sus espasmos.

-¡¿De dónde viene esa pregunta?!- chilló con voz inusualmente aguda. Entonces palideció. -¿Tu madre no está embarazada de nuevo, o sí?- preguntó horrorizado.

-Nah…- agitó una mano. –O eso creo…- se encogió de hombros. –Es solo que estábamos viendo fotos familiares y vi varias de mami embarazada de mi Nee-san, de Onii-chan y de mí y Teishi-kun. Me entró la duda y le pregunté a mami, y ella me dijo que te pregunte porque esto era asunto de hombres o algo así.- ¿de nuevo la misma excusa, Karin? ¿En serio? –Quiero decir, sé lo que son las relaciones sexuales y eso, pero…-

-¡¿QUÉ?!- estalló, mirándolo con la boca muy abierta. -¿Y desde cuándo sabes eso, jovencito?- se levantó de su escritorio y se cruzó de brazos dándole una mirada severa.

-Papá, por favor, estoy seguro de que aún recuerdas que cuando tenía ocho años Nee-san tuvo que cubrirnos los ojos cuando los descubrimos a ti y a mami en el sofá de la sala.- él se llevó la palma de la mano a la frente, sintiendo su rostro arder y su consciencia comenzar a matarlo con remordimiento. –Estoy seguro de que Teishi-kun no vio nada, pero yo vi lo suficiente y cuando le pregunté a Onii-chan él me dijo que eso se llamaba "relaciones sexuales", aunque no pudo decirme nada más porque su novia lo golpeó y le dijo que cierre la boca.- Toshiro frunció el ceño, haciendo una nota mental para invitar a Kiui a entrenar y hacerle un par de heridas de gravedad considerable. Ese mocoso podría ya haber crecido pero todavía podía darle una paliza cuando se pasaba de insolente. –Estuve escuchando varias cosas a lo largo de los años y llegué a la conclusión de que cómo se hacen los bebés y las relaciones sexuales tienen una conexión, pero no puedo descubrir cuál es.- se llevó un dedo a la barbilla.

Comenzó a frotarse las sienes, maldiciéndose por su indiscreción de años atrás pero maldiciendo más a Karin por haber sido la impaciente que los llevo a esa situación en primer lugar. Y Shimo debería haber sido más rápida para cubrir los ojos de los niños. ¡Y Kiui debería haber mantenido la boca cerrada!

-Bien, supongo que no me queda más que decirte todo.- sí pudiera ahorcarse ahora mismo lo haría, pero no veía forma de escapar de su mini-copia cuya única diferencia era que sus cabellos eran lacios y sus ojos turquesas más parecidos a los de su madre. –Siéntate, esto va a tomar un tiempo…- no tenía sentido tratar de proteger su inocencia, era obvio que había fallado en eso cuando tenía apenas ocho años. Lo más responsable que hacer ahora era darle toda la información necesaria para que no malinterpretara nada y pueda afrontar ya conscientemente los problemas que le esperarían con la llegada de la pubertad.-… Y esa es la conexión entre el sexo y el cómo se hacen los bebés.- terminó desanimado luego de treinta minutos de largas explicaciones. -¿Alguna duda?-

-Hmm…- su hijo casi-idéntico alzó los brazos flexionándolos para unir sus manos detrás de la nuca, lo que le recordaba muchísimo a Karin cuando era una niñita despreocupada pero astuta. –Ya veo, así que de ese modo venimos al mundo… Interesante, asqueroso, pero interesante.- rió levemente. –Supongo que ya tengo la respuesta por sí Nee-san o Onii-chan quieren hacerme tío un día de estos.-

-Oye.- lo golpeó suavemente en la cabeza con su taza de té ya vacía. –Aun soy joven para ser abuelo…- no pudo evitar que su hija tuviera novio, solo esperaba que estar negándole su bendición para que se casara retrasara más el momento de tener nietos… Ahora, estaba bastante seguro de que su hijo irresponsable podría salirle con una sorpresita en cualquier segundo.

-Es verdad, tú y mamá aún se ven muy jóvenes para ser abuelos.- concedió. –Incluso podrían tener otro hijo sí quisieran, tal vez…- su tonito de niño que no rompía un plato de inmediato llamó la atención del mayor, que entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Qué insinúas, Kyuu? ¿Tu madre no está embarazada, verdad? ¿Verdad?- no creía poder sobrevivir a otro embarazo de Karin, y ya sería demasiado. ¡Tal vez fuera muy joven para ser abuelo pero seguía siendo demasiado viejo para otro hijo con más preguntas!

Su hijo lo miró y sonrió de lado, esta vez viéndose totalmente como su copia al sonreír con la arrogancia marca Hitsugaya destilando de sus poros, solo que con un toque del descaro Kurosaki heredado de su madre.

-¿Quién sabe?-

.

-¿Padre?-

-¿Sí, campeón?-

-¿Cómo se hacen los bebés?-

Esta vez, Toshiro no se contuvo de gemir en voz alta.

¿Por qué esto siempre le pasaba a él? ¿Era una especie de conspiración para hacer su vida miserable?

-¿Por qué preguntas eso, Teishi?- miró al menor de los gemelos y más pequeño de sus hijos, que era una especie de versión masculina de Karin solo que con el cabello negro un poco crispado y los ojos oscuros con su forma felina heredada de él.

-Nee-sama dijo que acompañaría a nuestra madre al cuarto escuadrón a verificar si de verdad estaba embarazada porque había estado teniendo algunos síntomas, y Kyuu-nii-chan dijo que él ya sabía cómo se hacían los bebés. No confió en él ni en Onii-san así que decidí venir en busca de su confiable palabra, padre.- hizo una corta reverencia, su rostro inexpresivo y su tono formal.

Toshiro estaba bastante orgulloso de que al menos uno de sus hijos haya salido con unos modales impecables, pero a veces le gustaría que se relajara un poco, solo que él insistía en la formalidad casi siempre con pocas excepciones como cuando se estaba divirtiendo demasiado como para recordar usar honoríficos y no tutear a sus mayores.

-Bueno, entiendo tu razonamiento.- rayos, Karin no estaba ahora que de verdad podría pedirle al niño que fuera con ella. Solo había pasado un mes desde que tuvo que responderle la misma pregunta a uno de los gemelos y ahora venía el otro con lo mismo. –Pero no te preocupes, es probable que tu madre no esté embarazada, solo se intoxico con el intento de comida de tu hermana.- o al menos eso esperaba, iba a arrancarse los cabellos sí tenía que pasar por esta maldita pregunta otra vez. –Y respecto a cómo se hacen los bebés...- tosió incómodamente, removiéndose en el asiento de su escritorio. -¿No podrías esperar a que venga tu madre y preguntarle?- de verdad, de verdad, de verdad, de verdad no quería tener que revivir esto otra vez.

-Pero, padre…- se cruzó de brazos y lo miró con sus ojos oscuros suplicantes. –Quiero saberlo ahora. Kyuu-nii-chan me sigue tratando como sí supiera algo que yo no sé. No me gusta estar en desventaja respecto a él. Sabe que se pone insoportablemente arrogante.- se acercó más a su escritorio y lo miró fijamente.

Toshiro maldijo por lo bajo. Cuando Teishi nació y vio que fue el único que heredó los ojos de Karin, él supo de inmediato que este niño sería capaz de tenerlo en la palma de su mano tal como su manipuladora madre. Ni siquiera Shimo era capaz de convencerlo de algo tan rápido como el más pequeño de sus hijos.

-Bien.- bufó. –Tienes casi doce años, supongo que puedo hablarte con franqueza.- ahora suspiró. –Veras, los bebés se hacen a través de un proceso biológico llamado reproducción…- comenzó y siguió explicándole lo más franca pero vagamente posible lo que quería saber. Evitó usar palabras comprometedoras con él también, todavía queriendo que conservara cierta ingenuidad que podía aclarar luego cuando tuviera más edad. -…Y así se hacen los bebés. ¿Alguna duda?-

-No, padre.- negó con la cabeza. –Creo que entiendo mejor la biología ahora, me preguntaba el tipo de reproducción que tenían los seres humanos. Los libros eran algo confusos respecto a este concepto, pues asumían que tenía instalados ya estos conocimientos.- Toshiro lo miró boquiabierto.

-¿Dónde conseguiste libros de biología de ese índole?-

-En la biblioteca central. Nee-sama me deja tomar los libros que yo quiera cuando está con su novio.- él se llevó una mano a la frente. Había tenido que darle una paliza a Kiui por su indiscreción, y ahora tendría que hablar muy severamente con Shimo por su descuido. –En fin, padre, le agradezco su atención.- hizo otra reverencia. –Lo veo en la cena, o cuando madre vuelva con las noticias.- esas palabras lo trajeron de vuelta al asunto que lo había tenido preocupado todo el día.

¿Karin estaba embarazada otra vez? Rogaba que solo fuera una falsa alarma para que no olvidara tomar las malditas pastillas esta vez. No sabía qué sería de ellos con otro Hitsugaya corriendo por ahí. Amaba a sus niños pero todos y cada uno de ellos eran tan capaces como su madre para sacarle canas verdes.

Pero sobre todo, realmente, realmente, realmente no quería volver a tener que pasar por la traumática experiencia de responder a la maldita pregunta inocente de una niñita o unos niñitos queriendo saber _¿cómo se hacen los bebés?_

 **Fin.**

Holaaaaaaaaaa! :D

Este fic está dedicado a Mike Ryder que me dio la idea, y tambien porq en un review dijo q queria ver más de los gemelos Hitsugaya ;D Ojala q te haya gustado esto, Mike~

Bueno, pronto actualizare Si no fuera por ti y subire más fics, no me extrañen~

Los personajes de Tite Kubo y ojala q esto les haya gustado a todos! Nos leemos en la proxima!

COMENTEN! *o*

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


End file.
